It has been known to provide various storage containers for organized storage of a plurality of items such as records, discs and cassettes. Such containers usually comprise some kind of a box, casing or frame, defining a storage compartment, which in turn includes a plurality of allocated spaces for receiving therein the individual items to be stored.
Collectors of, for example, music cassettes usually have to store a large number of cassettes in a convenient and easily identifiable manner. Since it is important that the storage containers for such items be relatively compact, the items stored have to be positioned close to each other. It becomes quite difficult, however, to remove such items from the closely positioned storage spaces, particularly when the storage container is filled with cassettes, or the like.
It is also important to provide a convenient way of storing such storage containers themselves. The inventor has discovered that provision of a book-like assembly over a container to obtain a book-like arrangement is very advantageous. The arrangement provides convenient retention of the book-like arrangement, for example, on a library shelf.